The Pool
by BlackWings95
Summary: Haruhi wakes up in a strange place and she doesn't know how she got there, or who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah it has been a long time since I have written anything, not that I don't have the ideas. I should also get on with finishing my other story, but I'm typing this instead. This is a sad story, most likely ruin your day so be warned. I have had this idea for months and needed to get it out. **

**YES there is OOC DEAL WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't think I even need to put this, you all know I didn't create OHS.**

Haruhi woke up to the sun's bright glare. She lifted a hand to shade her eyes as she tried to open them in the brightness. She sat up so she wouldn't be looking into the sky and let her eyes adjust. When she was finally able, she looked around contemplating her surroundings. She had no idea where she was and she didn't remember anything from the previous night. Looking around she found herself on a lounge chair by a pool side. There were no buildings, just the pool, her chair, and a fence around the pool. Beyond the fence was nothing but desert as far as she could see. Haruhi also noticed that she was wearing no clothing at all and it was extremely hot. There were no clothes, drinkable water or food source, or phone and she was completely alone.

Figuring she should find a way out, before she starved or dehydrated, she got up and walked over to one side of the fence. She knew it would be really stupid to blindly go out into the desert with literally nothing, but the alternative would be slowly dying in one spot. Haruhi was not ready to die, so she hopped over the fence and started walking.

After walking for a good 20 minutes she was parched and her feet burned on the hot sand. It the distance she could make out a small image that lifted her spirit. It took another ten minutes but she could finally see what it was. It was the pool with the fence around it and the lone lounge chair. She walked up to the fence and looked into the clear water in the pool. Thinking that she probably walked in a large circle without realizing it she decided to try a different direction. She would follow the sun, but it was directly above and she couldn't tell which way was North, not to mention the sun had not moved since she first opened her eyes. Before deciding to set off into the desert again she figured she should try and rehydrate her skin at least in the pool and get some relief from the sun burning her skin.

Hopping over the fence again she made her way to the pool. It didn't seem very deep and the markers said it was only five feet around the whole pool. Sitting down on the edge of the pool she first placed her feet in to test the temperature. She sighed in relief when she felt the cool water on her burned feet. The water was just the right temperature; it wasn't warm like a bath and not freezing cold. It was cool and it soothed her, she slid the rest of her body in and relaxed. After just treading water for a minute she finally dunked her head in as well. That's when she started to see images, or perhaps memories.

_Haruhi watched Kyouya as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend Akane. Akane was new to money and her parents demanded that she go to Ouran High School. The moment Kyouya saw her he fell in love. He didn't ask her out right away but he was the one she asked for every time she visited the host club. Haruhi burned with jealousy every time she saw them together and it felt like someone would pierce her heart every time he would subtly touch her hair or hands. Then she would feel guilty later for wanting to ruin her friend's happiness. She couldn't remember when it was exactly when she started to feel something for Kyouya but now she just felt the need to have him, to possess him, to kiss him. She turned away from the scene she has seen too many times. Kyouya and Akane have been going out for a month now and there seemed to be no end in sight. When she turned around she found Tamaki staring at her with an expression she did not wish to see. Tamaki has been trying for a few weeks now to get Haruhi to go out with him. He has been very obnoxious about it during club hours, yelling loudly about how he loves her in front of everyone. Although it seems like he is not serious, the looks he gives her when no one is looking shows how serious he is about her. It makes her feel guilty for not being able to love someone who loves her because she yearns for someone she cannot have. She knows she cannot go one like this, every time she sees Kyouya with Akane she dies a little on the inside, then turning to see to looks Tamaki gives her just drives the knife deeper. Keeping her head down so she won't have to look at Tamaki, she walks away quickly to the music room where the club would be starting soon. _

Haruhi gasped for air as she broke the surface of the water. She quickly clambered out of the pool onto the hot pavement as she tried to control her breathing. The memories she had just seen in the water were like a film on repeat in her head. She kept seeing Kyouya and Akane together kissing, Tamaki's face when he looked and her. She couldn't seem to get enough air as tear rolled down her face. She didn't know why she didn't remember those things until she was in the water, but now they were burned into her head and wouldn't leave her alone. She had to leave this poolside in the middle of the dessert.

When her breathing finally calmed she realized that she felt better than she had when she first woke up. She seemed to be hydrated inside as well as outside, she no longer felt thirsty and it felt like she just ate a satisfying meal. Looking down at her body the burns on her feet were gone as well as the slight redness that was forming on her skin from the sun. Speaking of the sun, she looked up to find it in the exact same spot. Sighing again she got up and went to a different side of the pool area. Hopping over the fence, she started walking again in a direction she hoped would take her to some people that would help her.

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I know it's very short but I would like to end it here. Review and tell me what you think. If you are confused, all will make sense at the end, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have a feeling this is going to be a short story so don't worry about be disappearing without finishing it. **

Haruhi was exhausted. She had been walking for at least an hour; at least that is what it felt like because it was hard to tell with nothing to help tell the time. Her feet had blisters from the scorching sand and she could feel her skin burning. Who the hell left her in this kind of place in the middle of nowhere with no clothes. When she got her hands on whoever did this to her she was going to make sure they suffer a painful death. Of course it didn't help that sun never seemed to freaking move from its zenith. She wanted to cry, but she was so dried out there was no water left to produce them; she wasn't even sweating. She felt like a lobster in the oven mixed with the looks of a prune.

Another half ten minutes of walking and she finally saw something in the distance, sighing with relief she picked up her pace as much as she could. With every step toward the object Haruhi's heart fell. She recognized the object of course; the fucking pool. She fell to her knees near the fence and sobbed although no tear came. She felt like screaming, but she didn't have the energy left. Crawling over the fence she went straight into the pool for the relief she sought from the heat. Not bothering to go slow and soak herself, she jumped in covering her whole body.

_Haruhi was depressed and she knew Tamaki was starting to notice. She didn't want to go to school and face the host club, to face another tender moment between Kyouya and Akane. Her jealousy was killing her and she didn't want to feel the way she did. She wanted to love Tamaki; she wanted to forget Kyouya's body on top of hers when they went to the beach. Tamaki was always there for her, when she was scarred of the thunder storm he was there to hold her, so why did she lust after another? Determined to escape the darkness she kept dragging herself into she accepted Tamaki's proposal. She let him fuss over her and when she was finally able to sleep with him she cried in the bathroom for hours while he slept. The hole she was in seemed to get deeper and deeper ready to swallow her and never let her resurface. She tried to love Tamaki, much to Hikaru's disappointment. It's been a year since graduation and she still pictured Kyouya as the one making love to her in the night. She was sure Tamaki had noticed and he was trying to help but every time he tried to talk to her about it she would get angry. Kyouya and Akane planned to marry next month and as each day passed it felt like another nail in Haruhi's coffin of despair. Every time she and Tamaki visited the Ootori house hold she had to medicate herself so she could have a decent time with no one figuring out her feelings. She hated that she resorted to drug use just to get through seeing Kyouya love someone that wasn't her but she needed to be happy for them; she needed to act normal. Tamaki would stay close to her during these visits, which she was grateful for; concentrating on his touches helped keep her in balance, while still breaking her heart knowing that she couldn't love him._

Haruhi climbed out of the pool as quickly as she could. She could feel her heart clenching at the memories of not being able to love someone who loved her with his whole being. She played out the first time she made love to him. She was so shaken because she didn't want Tamaki to find out she didn't truly love him as she did Kyouya. Terrified he would leave her behind because she deceived him. Why was her heart so stupid?

She sat down on the chair she a woken from and rested her eyes. She had been walking for hours only to get nowhere and she was so tired, mentally of course because the water in the pool seemed to reset her system. She flipped over to her stomach so that the sun was not shining in her eyes. Closing them she wished for nothing more than the darkness of dreamless sleep, but of course even that was not within her reach.

_It was the day of the wedding and she really had to dope herself up to get through the day. Tamaki thought it was prescribed drugs for her depression, he didn't know the truth. Sitting in church, she clutched to Tamaki's hand, stoking his knuckles and leaned onto his shoulder. Tamaki was delighted to see her so affectionate and smiled like a fool throughout the ceremony. During the reception Haruhi danced with Tamaki all night and avoided Kyouya like the plague. She even avoided his line of sight, when she saw the new couple making their rounds to greet everybody she escaped into the bathroom to wait it out. She was being a coward, but it was Kyouya's special day and she would not ruin it by him figuring out her feelings. The rest of the night passed in peace and when they got home Haruhi jumped Tamaki out of desperation and they made love like never before. Later, Tamaki proposed to her at their two year anniversary._

_She drank a lot that night trying to smother her aching heart. She wished she had her drugs on her to help her through the night. Of course she said yes to Tamaki, but that didn't mean she truly fell in love with him and seeing his elated face when she accepted made her want to die. _

Haruhi woke with a start, only to cringe when she felt the burning pain on her back. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but it was long enough to give her sunburn that had blisters. She knew going back into the pool would get rid of the pain, but it would also bring the memories. She cringed as she walked to the edge of the pool; she looked up to the sky before jumping in. The sun was still high I the sky, mocking her in her pain.

**A/N: Alright that is it for the second chapter hope you enjoyed or at least liked it since it is not a happy story. Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Tamaki found her drugs. She came home to find him sitting in the living room with her kit open on the table and her small back of drugs. As soon as she saw it she fell to her knees and started crying. Tamaki got up and carried her to the couch, where he was sitting when she walked in. _

"_Why," he asked her._

"_To deal with the pain," Haruhi replied through her sobs._

"_What pain?"_

"_The pain of seeing them together. Of their happiness. To be able to function when we visit."_

_Tamaki felt a pain in his heart. She was still in love with Kyouya and he never knew it. He thought she got over him back in high school when she agreed to go out with him. He thought she loved him and wanted marriage, which was why she was so happy during Kyouya's wedding. To find out that the affection she had for him was because of drugs hurt and he felt the tears in his eyes before they rolled down his face. _

_Seeing his tears made Haruhi cry harder._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tamaki. Please don't cry, I love you," Haruhi said as she tried to wipe the tears from his face, but Tamaki pulled away from her. _

"_Is that really you talking, or is it the drugs Haruhi?" Tamaki picked up the kit and walked away._

"_What are you doing," Haruhi asked as she got up to follow him. _

"_I'm throwing this away, putting you into rehab, then officially breaking off the engagement," Tamaki answered as he walked to the kitchen where the garbage was, refusing to look at her. _

"_No, please Tamaki. I do love you, don't do this," Haruhi pleaded. _

"_NOT AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE HIM! Do you even know that Akane is pregnant with his child? Are you going to have to take drugs just to hold a baby?"_

"_Please Tamaki, I will go to rehab, but please give us another chance. If I didn't love you at all I would never have slept with you."_

_Tamaki opened the trash and through the kit in. "Did you have to take drugs to sleep with me?"_

_Haruhi didn't answer right away trying to figure out what to say._

"_That is all the answer I need," Tamaki said as he walked towards their bedroom._

"_NO! Only the first few times did I need it. After that it was all me," Haruhi said as she kept following him._

_With each word she spoke, another knife ripped his heart. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed Haruhi's suitcase._

"_What are you doing," Haruhi asked. _

"_I told you, I'm taking you to rehab," Tamaki answered as he filled the bag with clothes he thought she would need. _

_Tears were still falling from Haruhi's eyes, "Will you give me another chance," Haruhi asked as she laid a hand on Tamaki's arm. _

_Tamaki stilled at her touch and turned towards her. Cupping her face in his hands he leaned down to kiss her. "If that is what you want, I will do it."_

_Haruhi let out a relieved sigh as she wrapped her arms around him. Without Tamaki she knew she would not be able to stay afloat in her pit of darkness._

Haruhi made her way out of the pool. She knew she had lied when she told Tamaki that she loved him. She knew she was being selfish for wanting to keep him attached to her so that she would be able to stay sane. Deciding to try leaving again she hopped over the fence and made her way back into the empty waste of the desert.

This time it took three hour to reach the pool side once again. Haruhi was not an idiot, she knew she would never escape this place for each time she did try she was punished with longer walks of the sun beating down on her exposed skin and blistering feet in the hot sand. She was sure it wasn't just her walking in circles, the fact that the sun never seemed to move also gave it away that this was no ordinary place.

**A/N: Short I know, sorry. But I feel like the chapter should be cut off here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was sitting on the lounge chair trying to figure out a way to get out of this place. When she slept and when her whole body was underwater she was plagued by memories. Memories of her idiot self who could not see the good life she had with someone who loved her. All she had were the memories and the emotions she felt in those memories, everything else was like a blank slate. So, she sat there trying to remember who she was.

First, her name was Haruhi….. Haruhi? She tried to think of her last name and only got glimpses of writing it on paper. It started with an F… Fuji? Oka. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. Her parents were… She didn't even have an inkling of a memory of them. Skipping her parents she moved to the host club. She knew about that through the memories. In the club were Kyouya Ootori, Tamaki Suou, and Hikaru Hitachiin. From her the memories given to her she knew those names, but there were others. She pictured Kyouya's wedding trying to recall the faces and people she talked to in the memory. Hikaru was always with his twin brother…. Kaoru Hitachiin. There were two others next to them; one tall, dark and handsome, the other being carried was small, blonde, and cute. The small one was Hunny… at least that is what she called him. His real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the one holding him is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. Okay, she had the host members down at least. So, in her memories she was in love with Kyouya who married someone he loved and Tamaki loved her but she didn't love him. Why didn't she love him?

Was it looks? Both Kyouya and Tamaki were handsome, but Kyouya seemed more serious and his image was perfect. Tamaki's hair always seemed mussed up and he was friendly with everyone. Based on her memories Kyouya made her heart race because she could never tell what he was going to do, and the dark energy he emitted was consuming but she knew it would never harm her. She thought he felt the same way, but as soon as Akane enrolled at Ouran things changed. Kyouya changed. Perhaps she was clinging to the past him. Tamaki in the other hand was joyful in almost all things he did. He loved her without question, and the passion he showed her in bed was consuming and made her smile. What was her past-self thinking? It must have been the drugs. That was the only explanation for her stupidity. Maybe after rehab her life took a turn for the better. Haruhi wanted to jump into the pool again to see if thing got better, but she hesitated because she didn't know if she could take much more if things got worse.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped back into the pool. She treaded water for a minute realizing that no memories came to her while her head was above water. She also noticed that her burns from sitting on the chair were not healing and she still felt thirsty and hungry. Apparently her whole body had to be submerged into the water for the…. Magic? ... to work. Steadying her breathing, Haruhi dunked herself into the refreshing water.

_Day 1_

_This had to be the worst day of her life, next to watching Kyouya getting married. She had not been able to leave the toilet all night and all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately this was the price she had to pay for shooting that damn drug through her veins. She was never doing them again if this is what she had to go through. Her stomach hurt and it was empty but she kept heaving into the toilet bruising her insides. She was determined to get better because she never wanted to see that look on Tamaki's face again._

_Day 4_

_Tamaki never came to visit her and that hurt more than anything. They took her cell phone away and she wasn't allowed to make any phone calls as per Tamaki's instruction. Her heart was burning and she couldn't wait to get home to try and fix what she had broken. _

_1 Month_

_She was starting to panic. The only contact she has had with Tamaki is through letters in the mail. He won't even face her. What has he said to the others? They had to of known she is missing by now. Did Tamaki tell them the truth? God, she hoped not. The stress was starting to make her sick and she never wanted the needle as badly as she did right now. _

_2 Months_

_The therapist says she shouldn't worry too much. He was just trying to give her space so she could recover. She grasped onto that thought like a life line. Just one more month, one more month and she would be free of this place and back with Tamaki._

_Last Day_

_Freedom, finally. The car pulled up to the entrance and she entered hoping to finally see Tamaki. He wasn't there. She looked to the driver and she realized he wasn't Tamaki's normal driver._

"_Where is he," Haruhi asked._

"_I'm sorry ma'am; Master Tamaki did not come with. He is at the main house and I am to drop you off at another home that he has purchased for you. All your belongings have already been moved there," The driver replied as he pulled away._

"_No, take me to the main house," Haruhi demanded._

"_I'm sorry; I can't do that under Master Tamaki's orders."_

_Haruhi leaned back in her seat and stared blankly out the window. He said that he would give them another chance. He promised. Haruhi was so numb she didn't even feel the tears as they fell. _

**A/N: Yeah I know they are short. Too bad. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi climbed out of the pool pissed off. Why would he do that to her? Her passed self was finally realizing how much she needed Tamaki, but he goes and kicks her out? It didn't make any sense. Passing the pool side Haruhi tried to think about her mistakes. Yes she went along with Tamaki because she felt like she was drowning, yes she took drugs to get through life and act as normal as possible when the love of her life was with someone else. Yes, she shattered Tamaki's heart when he realized she didn't feel anything for him, but didn't she try? In rehab all she thought about was Tamaki. Was that why she was here, did Tamaki do this to her out of revenge for the pain she put him through? Did he not realize she was in pain as well, ever since Kyouya hooked up with that tramp? Her feet began to hurt from the heat of the cement around the pool. She sat down on the chair wondering if she could, in some way talk to her past self and tell her she was an idiot. Haruhi huffed at the idiocy. Of course she couldn't talk to her past self, all she was seeing was memories, not going back into the past.

She rested her body on the chair and hoped that sleeping would give her better memories.

_She was not going to take this sitting down. She would make her own way back to the main house after being dropped off. She was not some mistress to be hidden behind closed curtains. As soon as the driver pulled up to a house she didn't recognize, she hopped out and practically ran into the house. When she flung the door open Tamaki was there waiting for her. He looked thinner than normal and his eyes seemed to be sunken in. Haruhi's first thought was to scream at him for abandoning her, instead she ran to him and flung her arms around him trying to melt into his arms. Tamaki hugged her back and whispered apologies for not visiting her. _

_They stood like that for a good five minutes before she pulled away from him and slapped him across the face._

"_What is the meaning of this," she practically screamed._

"_Haruhi, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure what being clean would do to you."_

"_You would have known if you bothered seeing me instead of writing letters informing me on the updates of our friends."_

"_What would you have done in my situation? Kyouya doesn't love you, but you love him. Picture your lives together knowing that he loved another and was only with you to forget the pain. That is our situation. I love you with everything that I am, but you love another. I WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU," Tamaki shouted. _

"_So now you changed your mind? Some love that is. You kick me out of the house when you said you would give us another chance."_

"_This is our second chance. If I was done with you do you really think I would buy you a house? Do you think I would be standing here talking to you?"_

"_Yes, because you are just too soft hearted that way. You would never leave a girl out on the streets when you know that it was you that put her there."_

"_Listen, I love you, that is not someth…" Haruhi cut him off by tackling him to the floor and kissing him. _

"_Shut up already. As long as I know I still have a chance to make things work," Haruhi said between kisses. Tamaki gave her a sad smile, but lifted her up and took her to the bedroom._

Haruhi woke with a smile on her face. Finally something her past-self did right. She was a little worried about that sad smile and the physical appearance of Tamaki, but that was probably because he was not able to sleep much from worrying.

The burning pain on Haruhi's back did not phase her good mood. Skipping to the pool she jumped in right away.

_Haruhi awoke to a familiar scent of something burning. Peeking one eye open, she saw Tamaki in the corner of the room with her drug kit that she saw him throw out. Alarmed, she sat up in bed. _

"_What are you doing," Haruhi asked as she scrambled to the edge of the bed._

"_I'm doing exactly what it looks like," Tamaki replied as he took off the belt on his arm. He sat back in the chair and let the drug take effect._

_Haruhi watched him for a while as she cried. She did this to him and her heart hurt. She won't be able to get any answers out of him until he woke up, so she got up and left the room._

_Haruhi was in the library when she heard a thump from the bedroom. Marking her place in the book she set it down on the nightstand next to her chair and made her way to the bedroom. _

_When she walked in Tamaki was trying to push himself up from the floor where he had fallen. Walking over to him, Haruhi helped him up and placed him on the bed. _

"_Now that you are finally awake, tell me why," Haruhi asked quietly._

"_Curiosity I suppose," Tamaki said. "When you said you still loved Kyouya I was falling apart and your kit was right there in front of me. I figured just once won't kill me." Tamaki chuckled._

"_I'm sorry Tamaki. But you must stop this; it will not help with the pain."_

"_You know better than I do on how it helps the pain. It's a rush going through your veins and it feels like you are floating. Nothing matters and nothing can hurt you, you are free," Tamaki smiled._

_Haruhi started crying, "You don't need to do that anymore. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_No, you can't go anywhere because I am your life raft and I won't let you drown."_

"_Tamaki, I need to tell you something. I guess I didn't realize while I was on the drugs but in rehab I found out that…" Tamaki cut her off by kissing her._

"_Take a hit with me," he asked._

_Haruhi's eyes widened, "Tamaki I can't. I'm trying to tell you that…"_

_Tamaki kissed her again, "Tell me later." He pushed her back into the bed and made love to her until she passed out. _

_Haruhi smiled as she woke. Tamaki fucked her like a man with only one day left to live and she didn't mind at all. As soon as she got his ass in rehab she was going to forget Kyouya and start planning her wedding. She will also have to find a room for the nursery… Haruhi's eyes shot open when she felt a needle pierce her skin._

_Tamaki was on top of her holding her down and injecting the drug into her arm._

"_TAMAKI," Haruhi shouted at him._

"_Shhh…. It will be okay Haruhi. This will be the last time I promise. I just want it to be with you. He bent down and kissed her lips before turning and preparing another batch for himself._

_Haruhi felt the drug start to take effect as she laid down facing the ceiling and her eyes began to droop._

Haruhi shot out of the pool and started coughing up water. She was crying in the pool and had swallowed some water. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to gasp for air. She was pregnant with a little baby. She cried harder as she hugged her stomach where she knew there was no longer life.

**A/N: Yes, give me your tears and a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi lay where she was for hours, not really noticing as the time passed. Tamaki killed her baby… their baby. She wanted to scream and cry and break anything in site. Unfortunately there was nothing around her to break. Maybe she could drown herself. Lifting the lounge chair, which to her relief was heavy, she moved to the edge of the pool. She didn't have anything to tie herself to the chair but hopefully it would weigh her down enough by just being on top of her. She climbed into the pool and pulled the lounge chair over her body. To her relief the weight of the chair took her under water.

_Tamaki awoke to a new day. Starting today there will be no more drugs and Haruhi truly seemed happy with him after rehab. I turned his head to see if she was still asleep. What he saw will hunt him for the rest of his life. Haruhi's mouth was filled with vomit, some of it dripping down her mouth. Her eyes were closed and even he could tell she wasn't breathing._

"_No," Tamaki whispered as he sat up in bed and turned Haruhi over to clear out the vomit sitting in her mouth. Flipping her back over he started to preform CPR, pressing on her chest over and over trying to get her heart beating again while muttering, "Please, please, please no. Come back to me."_

_Kyouya ran into the waiting room to see Tamaki on the floor crying. He ran over and held Tamaki to his chest._

"_What happened," Kyouya asked._

"_I did this, I killed her. They told me she was pregnant and I never knew. I think she tried to tell me but I didn't listen."_

"_Tamaki, tell me what happened," Kyouya demanded._

_Tamaki looked up at his best friend, "It was because of you."_

_Kyouya was taken aback, "What?!"_

"_She was on the drugs because she couldn't stand seeing you with someone else. She loved you for the longest time. I thought she got over you when you started dating Akane but she didn't."_

"_What do you mean she loved me? You told me she didn't," Kyouya said._

"_I wanted her for myself; I didn't want to give her to you. She was mine."_

_Kyouya let go of his friend "Tell me what happened. From the beginning. EVERYTHING," he demanded. _

_Kyouya punched Tamaki with everything he had. "You son of a bitch"_

_Tamaki just crumbled to the floor still crying. He knew he made mistakes, but Haruhi did love him at the end, if he wasn't an idiot he could have had a family. He couldn't live without her, even if she had said she could never love him, he would have chained her to the bed and never have let her leave. Now she was gone._

_Kyouya knew his ex-friend was in agony, but he still felt like killing him. Haruhi did love him; it wasn't just his imagination, all those looks she gave him. Haruhi, with her brown hair and chocolate eyes that could see into his soul. He grabbed Tamaki up off the floor. _

"_I know what you are thinking, and I will not let you join her in the afterlife. You will live with what you did to her and to me. That will be your penance in life; I will make sure you live a long and full life." Kyouya threw Tamaki back onto the floor and walked out of the hospital. _

Haruhi awoke to the sun's blinding light. She sat up and looked around. She was back in the lounge chair at the side of the pool. Everything was the same, except she knew where she was this time. She was in her own personal Hell and the memories were a way of cleansing her soul before she could be reborn.

She hated Tamaki for what he did, but he was not to blame for the drug use. Kyouya will make sure he lives a long life anyway, so there would be no need to punish him more. Even though Kyouya and she did love each other, Tamaki made a better match. He was after all just as crazy as she was.

**A/N: That's it. That is the end. Uploaded all at once so there was no waiting. Review please and tell me what you thought of it. **


End file.
